837
Julia uses the I Ching wands to travel back to 1897. Synopsis : Terror spans time in Collinwood tonight, for in the present David Collins has lost his battle for life, and in the past Barnabas Collins is hopelessly trapped in a cell at the Old House, knowing that there is no help for him in that time. What he does not know is that Julia Hoffman, in 1969, has learned of his predicament, and is trying through I-Ching to get back to 1897 to save him. But the corridors of time are treacherous, and a journey from the present to the past, as Julia Hoffman will learn, is filled with terror. Julia, using the I-Ching hexagram 49 for Change, successfully opens the door to the past in an attempt to save Barnabas. In 1897, Charity waits up for Quentin, and although Edward asks her to leave, she refuses because today, the tenth of September, is the day Quentin will die. Only a moment later, they discover Julia, unconscious, outside Collinwood. Charity, possessed by Pansy Faye, criticizes the way Julia is dressed. Edward questions Julia, but she's unable to speak coherently. As he leaves to phone the doctor, Quentin arrives and finds Barnabas's letter in her pocket. From it, he learns that Julia is from 1969, and that he will die today. Julia manages only to say that she is afraid. Quentin goes to Barnabas now knowing that Barnabas comes from 1969. Quentin tells Barnabas that Julia is at Collinwood. Barnabas tells Quentin about Charity's vision that Quentin will die on September 10th and Jamison's dream of the three events that would prophesy Quentin's death, the discovery of a silver bullet at Collinwood, the death of one who could have helped Quentin, Julianka, and the loss of Quentin's one true love, Jamison. Quentin brings Julia to Barnabas. Edward realizes that Barnabas has escaped from the cell and survived. Barnabas recognizes that Julia holds the key to Quentin's death but that she cannot remember. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Edward (to Charity/Pansy Faye): I find your thought patterns a little difficult to follow these days. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * The old rectory is located on Pine Road. * Charity/Pansy Faye is working at the Blue Whale now, performing her act. * Julia throws the I-Ching wands to show the 49th hexagram (White, Black, Black, Black, White, Black); she is sent back through time to 1897. * Edward claims he's been trying to figure out Julia's identity for the last half-hour, although it's barely been a minute, although he may have been intentionally exaggerating. There was a commercial break before he says this, so clearly there was meant to be a passage of time. * No one appears to notice that Julia bears a resemblance to gypsy Magda Rakosi. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Empty your mind... concentrate; Quentin: (reads Barnabas' letter). * TIMELINE: Day 320 begins, and will end in 838. It's past midnight. Today's date is September 10th, 1897 (also stated in 838). It was a "few months" ago when Jamison had the dream of 1969 (occurred in 767). It's almost dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors * The camera moves erratically after Julia collapses outside Collinwood. * When Charity opens the door to find Julia lying on the ground outside, a boom microphone glides overhead and a stagehand can be seen standing by the rear window of the drawing room. The person almost seems dressed as though he could be a servant at Collinwood, but we've never seen servant 'extras' before, so this must be an error. The boom microphone can be seen again as Quentin enters the drawing room. * There appear to be one or two white lines across the back shoulders of Quentin's jacket. * After Julia travels back in time from 1969 to 1897 and is found at Collinwood, the dialogue between Edward and Quentin seems to be a bit out of sequence. The redundancy makes it appear as if the actors may have stepped on each other's lines: :: Quentin: I've never seen anyone like her in my life. :: Edward: You've travelled more than I have. Have you ever seen anyone like this (inaudible)? :: Quentin: Not even remotely. * Quentin has apparently been away for more than one night. However, the on-screen passage of time would suggest otherwise (see 830 for notes on this apparent inconsistency). Edward merely tells Charity that Quentin MAY be gone for more than one night since he has been before. There is no indication here that more than one night has actually passed. * David Selby can be seen, apparently waiting for his cue, before returning to Edward and Julia in the drawing room. * The date in Barnabas' letter has changed from September 5th, which he wrote in 835, to September 10th in this episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 837 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 837 - The Trip The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 837Category:Dark Shadows episodes